


Feelin' Fuzzy

by mabuchigyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confident Huening Kai, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Huening Kai is being a tease, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Kang Taehyun, soft, they are classmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabuchigyuu/pseuds/mabuchigyuu
Summary: Taehyun was a trainee who rejected all the confessions directed at him until he ends up having a hopeless crush on his classmate, Kai Kamal Huening. The situation just gets out of hand when he is paired up with the same boy for a project.orwhere the usually cool headed Taehyun loses it.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Feelin' Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> heyy i'm back with another fic hehe and this time its tyunning!

“Kang Taehyun and Kai Kamal Huening,” announced the teacher following the other series of pairs. A group project- Taehyun dreaded it. He visibly facepalmed and hid himself behind his desk.

His ears turned red with embarrassment and he made himself as small as possible- sitting on the front row doing little to help him. 

Anyone but him. Why, just why _him_?

The boy’s ears were burning red. He screamed internally at his misery. His efforts to hide his crush slowly disintegrated. At this point, almost everyone in class would know about it-  including  _him_. 

Everyone in school knew it was impossible to imagine a romance of any kind with ‘ _ The Kang Taehyun _ ’. That boy was known to turn down all the confessions without a second thought or regret. It would distract him from his goal, he would say. 

He’d been training to be a singer ever since he was in middle school and ever since then he’s been managing both his school life and trainee life having little to no time for himself. But the boy didn’t mind; he loved challenges like these and he would always put his cent percent effort in everything he did. It was all perfect- 

Well, that was until the beginning of the new semester when a certain boy appeared in his class. The transfer student.  _ How cliché _ .

Perhaps he was the chosen one- the one who would break Taehyun’s resolve of not involving himself in any ‘lovey dovey’ situations. 

He had learnt from his past experiences- he wouldn’t get too clingy. Not that his past crushes were tragic- they weren’t really. It just died down and Taehyun missed being close to them. 

Well, this new boy wasn’t helping him. His resolve crumbled like sand through his fingers. And his pride was on the line. 

Now he was paired up with that boy. 

He didn’t know what thing about the other captivated him.

It was just one day they were playing dodge ball- Kai was too clumsy for his own good. Despite seeming athletic with his height he was disqualified in the first round. Was it his clumsiness that attracted him? Or the awkwardly loud laugh that the taller male let out on losing? Or was it the goofy smile? He didn’t know. 

He remembered how his heart always sped up a little each time Kai’s laugh resonated through the classroom walls during breaks when he’s hanging out with his friends when Taehyun would be assigned class duty, forcing him to stay in class to make up for the times he missed lectures (he was given work ever since he became a trainee but this semester, it seemed more difficult). It still did but much faster than before.

Whenever Taehyun had to do something that had to do with Kai, he’d spend half of his energy trying to stay level headed and not look all heart eyed at him. 

Most of the time he managed to maintain his composure but now, he would be spending more than just a few minutes of formal conversation. Would Taehyun ever survive this? Was it the end of his story?

Heck, each time he thought of Kai his brain either rambled too much or his body would stop functioning altogether. 

Like right now-  _ wait _ .

_ Oh, no, no, no- _

“Taehyun-ssi? Are you okay?” said Kai with a concerned voice, hands resting on his shoulder to possibly comfort him just in case to which the other flinched. He immediately retracted his hand, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

The red head came back to his senses and brushed it off as casually as he could. “No! It’s fine. I- maybe the late night practice got to me.” 

_ Kang Taehyun, what are you doing? _ He internally cursed himself and regained his composure.

He gestured the taller to sit on the chair next to him. And there it was- that smile. The smile that would make his heart go  _ whoosh  _ any time of the day; he wouldn’t let him know about it though. 

The other soon began talking about the project they had to work on together- at least that’s what Taehyun guessed he was doing. Now in close proximity with the taller, his voice faded out into the void as he studied his face clearly. The way his eyebrow rose every time something excited him or the small frown that appeared if someone won against him in a game. His naturally rosy cheeks and his deep eyes. Oh god, his eyes. 

Those eyes shone like the brightest star in the universe. Innocence filled up to the brim. He radiated purity, no doubt on that. Those orbs seemed like a window to his soul, each emotion Kai felt, it was seen through his eyes alone. He needn’t speak anything else. 

Throughout the (one-sided) conversation, Taehyun nodded nonchalantly despite not understanding a word that slipped past his lips. 

His lips seemed so soft. They were naturally rosy just like his cheeks. Oh, a little mole on the side too, he noticed. He wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked. Only if he could-

_ Kang Taehyun. Calm down _ . 

“I think that’s all, right Taehyun-ssi? We can meet at my house this weekend and plan it out properly.” Kai rose up from his seat and bid farewell as the final bell rang dismissing the class.

_ Huh? _ What was he supposed to answer? He hadn’t paid attention to a single word the taller one said.

“Oh, I- uhm- we haven’t exchanged numbers yet so,” Taehyun fished his phone out of his pocket and extended it towards him. He rarely gave out his number to others- just close friends. But Huening Kai was an exception. He knew he could trust him- more like he wanted Kai’s number more than anything. 

He took the phone from his hands and saved his number on his phone and briskly left the room after waving him goodbye while the other boy was frozen in place trying to drink in the reality of it all. 

He was done for.

___________________________________

The weekend was here. Taehyun’s palms were sweating and his heart was abnormally fast. He checked his room one more time to check if there was anything out of place. The slight creases on his bed made him cringe but they just won’t smoothen out no matter what (it wasn’t even visible but Taehyun was flustered like that). Heck, he even considered ironing those creases out and was on his way to get the clothes iron but the knock on the door caught him off guard. 

It was real. It was absolutely real. He was gonna meet him outside of school. Outside of their normal environment of conversation. Not in a cafe, not in a park- in his house where he lived. Oh, god, his mom was going to meet Kai too. He was freaking out. 

“Taehyun, what’s taking you so long to open the door?” his mom came from behind him to let the tall boy in before he could get back to his senses and senses. 

“Hello…” the guest let out a sheepish smile, bowing down slightly, extended his hand for a greeting. Taehyun’s mom smiled and took his hand, “You can just call me aunty, it’s okay. It is nice to meet you.”

“Wah, your voice is similar to Taehyun’s- oh, sorry- I’m Huening Kai, nice to meet you too!“ 

She just let out a small giggle at the cuteness of it all and allowed Taehyun to guide him through the apartment. 

Lucky for Taehyun, their little chit-chat had allowed him time to gain his composure. 

“So, this is my room.“ he led him inside the cozy but neat space. 

Kai took his time to take in the set-up of the space. Each nook and cranny looked so sophisticated yet decent. The colours were soft and not too bright. The wires from the game consoles were organized without tangles just like the bunch of earphones on the nightstand - it seemed so perfect, it was so...Taehyun. Kai wondered how the other spent his time in this room when he wasn’t studying. Would he reach the top of the bookshelf without any help? 

He knew he was underestimating his height but his frame just looked so tiny he couldn’t help but wonder. He would know it soon enough wouldn’t he?

“Shall, we get to the project now?”

_____________________________________

A few days passed like that. Taehyun had thought that the day Kai had come over would make him a little less of a nervous wreck around him - it did not happen. Heck, he was probably even more drawn towards the tall boy now that he knew what he smelt like - strawberries. 

It was not good. This little crush he had on him was now transitioning towards something more. All day in class he would daydream about the gentle waft of the strawberry scent he wore that day. Whenever they were done with a particular problem and he complimented the taller, he would blush like one, he noticed, his neck would be flushed pink too. 

Their instructor was late to class and Taehyun was glad he didn’t share this class with Kai. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, slightly massaging his head. That boy wouldn’t leave his mind even for a second. His heart felt fluttery just at the memory of them sitting next to each other. Or when his mother had gotten them snacks while they worked out the sums, his little laugh on seeing the egg tarts - that was his favorite part of the entire study session. His eyes turned bright as if the stars from the sky were embedded on them. 

Maybe it was the way he ate the tarts with such excitement. Or maybe it was the clumsy crumbs leftover on his face after the snacks? Was it the way he kept solving that one math problem over and over again until he got the right answer and understood how he got it. His proud smile when he showed Taehyun the answer he had been trying to get for thirty minutes straight (Taehyun had answered it in a few minutes but he wouldn’t tell him that just for the sake of seeing Kai’s satisfied smile for doing it on his own). 

After each encounter with him he hoped he would get used to the taller’s presence but - he only left with more reasons to fall more in love with him. 

Wait -  _ love _ ? He animatedly shook his head in denial. Love? Where did that even come from? He was in… _oh goodness,_ he really was done for wasn’t he?

He was in love with the boy. 

______________________________________

The following week hadn’t been much different from their usual days except for the fact that both the boys noticed each other’s presence in the class even more now. Kai even offered to get him lunch after school as he claimed himself not helpful enough for their supposedly group project. Though Taehyun tried to deny the offer, the taller boy wouldn’t accept any answer other than ‘yes’. 

And that was how he was sitting before the said boy in the cafe nearby their school - trying his maximum not to end up staring at the boy for longer than normal while he spoke about his interests. Taehyun carefully studied the features of his face, how his eyebrows rose when he was happy about something, how he would occasionally clap his hands whenever he got excited or that shy giggle that would escape his lips and he would try to cover it up with his hands when he said something embarrassing about himself. 

He found it oh so endearing when he would narrate awkward tales about himself with such enthusiasm but would get equally shy about them. Each passing second only gave him more reasons to love him more. 

In all his eighteen years of living, he never expected himself to fall so hard in love as he was with him. It almost scared him how he had begun imagining his future moments with the presence of the raven haired boy through all of them. It reached a whole new intensity when he realized the probability of him not mirroring the same emotions and suddenly disappearing from his life. 

Taehyun realized he was thinking too much but he couldn’t help but worry about it. He knew - he had to focus on his trainee life, but it was so difficult to do that with someone like Kai - he was just so easy to love. He was pure from every single atom of his existence. 

Maybe he’d set aside his thoughts about the future and just focus on the present. 

“Taehyun- ah, I know it is a little late to ask you this,” he took a sip from his banana smoothie, “did you skip your training to hang out with me today?”

_Yes_ , _I_ _did_.

“Oh, no, I didn’t.” 

He had requested his instructor to let him off for an hour just for the day and the man was kind enough to accept his request since he never really took days off unless he was too ill to attend. 

So basically what he said wasn’t really a lie, right?

Kai on the other hand didn’t really show his nervousness being around the tiny boy but he sure as heck was. His vast knowledge on the various subjects, his big brown eyes that held so many dreams in them shone when he spoke about his favorite artists or the things he liked. He spoke with such confidence laced in his voice it was hard to turn his head away from its source to eat the food laid out before him. 

When Kai talked about his own interests the other’s eyes widened at the right times giving him exactly the reactions he wished for. Oftentimes, people would tease him over his love for plushies in his age. It would hurt him a little and made him feel small whenever he talked about his beloved dolls and he would mostly avoid talking about them but he didn’t remember how he opened up about his collection to the red haired boy. 

Once realization had struck him he quickly tried to think up an excuse but the look of awe in the other’s face - it relieved him. He studied his face for any signs of judgement but there was none. He was genuinely interested in his talk and this somehow made the taller boy feel more relaxed. It was one of those moments where he realized he could trust him more than before. 

His big doe eyes, that tall nose and plump lips - everything about him was perfect. How was this boy even real? Was he a figment of his imagination or was it a simulation. A soft voice from the other side brought him back to reality as if trying to tell him that, ‘ _Yes, Taehyun is real._ ’

Kai just smiled at his luck, grateful he had gotten a chance to be friends with someone as amazing as him. 

_____________________________________

It was the weekend again and this time they decided to meet at Kai’s place. The two boys were huddled up in his room, a box of fried chicken that Taehyun bought on the table as they worked. 

Not even an hour passed by and Kai laid down sprawled on the floor heaving out a deep breath, “I’m _exhausted_!”. The red-haired boy just kept looking at him in amusement, “Kai, we haven’t finished even two problems.”

Kai just groaned and rolled on the floor, stretching himself. “But this is so exhausting! Math is exhausting. I just - let’s do anything but math this weekend, please?” 

He was now sitting up with a lazy look in his eyes, hands behind his back supporting him. Those big puppy eyes he made at Taehyun pleading to push their work for another time. He just wanted to play. Taehyun let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine,” he reached for the box of chicken on across the table, “Let’s eat this then?” 

But before he could open the box, he was stopped by a pair of hands gripping his wrist.

Red. His cheeks blazed at the contact as the blood rushed to them. Heck, he could even qualify as a perfect tomato if he were to participate in a fancy dress competition. He could feel the tips of his ears burning and he felt a little itchy from the heat crawling up on his cheeks. The sensation of Kai’s hand on his was just - so soft - just like his personality, a marshmallow in a world of spikes. 

Kai grabbed the box from his hold and spoke,”Will you go out with me?”

“Huh?” 

The other boy’s eyes almost popped off its sockets at the question.  _ Going out? With him?! _

“I’m bored out of my mind and staying indoors is just gonna make me go insane,” he said, already getting up from his place wearing a long coat. 

Upon registering the situation, Taehyun realized what the tall boy actually meant crushing his hopes a little. With an almost unnoticeable tremor in his voice, he asked “Won’t it be too cold outside now?”

“Come on~ it will be fun, Taehyunie!” he said, dragging the smaller boy outside his apartment. “It’s only Friday so we can deal with academics later.”

Taehyun sighed as he put on his fluffy white coat in a hurry and caught up with him. 

_____________________________________

“Won’t your roommate get lonely though?” Taehyun rubbed his palms together for warmth, his nose turned slightly pink from the chilly October breeze while Kai didn’t really seem fazed with the cold, making the former look even tinier than usual in his fluffy winter wear. 

“Soobin-hyung wouldn’t really mind.” the tall boy let out a giggle, ”I think he will be more happy to know that I’m not there.” he stopped in his tracks and made a face, possibly trying to imitate the said hyung and voice,”’ _ Oh, finally there is peace in this small apartment. At least there’s no random dolphin laughing in the hallway _ .’”. Taehyun breaks into a fit of giggles at the boy’s amazing imitation and claps. 

The other boy gave him a sheepish smile in return and continued walking towards the park, “But as much as he denies that he loves me, I know that hyung cannot resist me even if he tried. Though he keeps troubling Molangie, I will let him do it because I love him too.” 

A slight ringing in his ears with a feeling of uneasiness settled in his stomach as he registered what the boy said. His heart dropped into an endless pit. The coat he was wearing suddenly seemed too hot. The tips of his fingers ran cold but he wasn’t sure if it was from the freezing weather. A lump formed in his throat and he suddenly questioned if he would be able to walk all the way to the park now. 

Kai seemed to notice his sudden change in demeanor. “Taehyunnie, are you okay?” 

His voice was laced with so much concern, it killed him to lie right at his face yet he did it nevertheless. “Y-yeah, I’m okay. Let’s e-eat?” 

The boy flashed him a smile that could fool almost anyone into thinking it was real. He paced faster towards the benches at the side of the park and settled down with the box of food they brought. 

Kai seemed unconvinced, “Are you sure?” he took a seat beside him. 

Taehyun’s eyes were glistening - perhaps it was the cold wind hitting his face that caused it. 

“Yes, Kai-ah, I’m  _ fine _ .” he reassured but it seemed as though he was trying to convince his own heart rather than the former. “I’m just hungry and you know how it goes, you’re not you when you’re hungry-”.

They both continued eating, a heavy atmosphere weighing them down. Taehyun tried to make small chat - ignoring the lump that kept growing in his throat - with him but they would just abruptly stop. With each passing second, his chest felt heavier and at some point it became difficult to swallow the morsel down. He just couldn’t- just how hopelessly was he in love with the other boy? 

The tears were so close to falling from his eyes as he ate. He picked the piece of chicken and pretended to struggle to bite it, slightly bending down to cover his eyes and protect himself from being vulnerable in front of the man he had come to admire… even love. 

  


He was certain it was only a crush. He knew it wasn’t supposed to be that deep - it was supposed to be a childish, immature admiration for the taller boy. It was never supposed to be this deep. But here he was and it hurt...so much. 

Was love supposed to be harsh? Was it not like how they portrayed in the movies or drama? Was it bad that he wished for something like those couples in the movies? Did he have to go through getting his hope crushed by his first love? 

Heck, he shouldn’t even be acting like this over something so small, right? But he just couldn’t hold it back. When Taehyun loved someone or something, he did so with every particle of his being. He knew it would do him good and this right here was a lesson. 

He choked on the piece of chicken - a result of his sobbing. He couldn’t control himself anymore. The walls around his heart crumbled like sandcastles crashed by the waves.

The younger boy was flustered at the other’s sudden break down. His eyes turned wide and confused. What was happening and what did he say to make him so upset. He knew he must have fucked up for him to cry so much. The boy before him was a sobbing mess. 

He had no idea what to do. Taehyun was probably one of the strongest people he had met; managing school was already hard enough and here he was balancing both school and trainee life. Not everyone could handle these challenges yet he did it. 

But right then, seeing Taehyun break down like that, his heart shattered at the sight. Without wasting another second, he pushed the food boxes over to the other side and scooted over closer to him. 

He took the small boy into his warm embrace, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Taehyunnie, you wanna talk about it? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me if I did, I’ll make it up to you.”

As much as Taehyun loved being in his embrace, it wasn’t meant for him. Kai had blatantly stated that he loved the other boy. He was already in love with someone else, how could he take his place?

After his sobs died down, he slowly got out of his embrace and let out a muffled ‘thanks’ before getting up to leave. 

Kai still had too many questions he needed to ask. And Taehyun wasn’t making it easier for him. 

He knew he should give him space. He knew he should let him figure out his thoughts. He knew he needed to be alone. But in the spur of the moment, he grabbed hold of Taehyun’s hand. Something in his heart told him that if he didn’t stop him now, he’d regret it. 

Taehyun froze in his spot. The feeling of Kai’s hand in his once again… it hurt. But he might as well cherish it before he distances himself from the other. 

“Taehyun-ah,”

That voice. That sweet honey voice.

“Please tell me what did I do?” it came out in a broken tone and at that moment he hated himself for being a coward to his own feelings.  _ Kang Taehyun, get it together _ . 

The red-head slowly turned his back to face the taller boy, looking right in his eyes.

“Look Taehyun, I don’t know what I did but whatever it is, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize it and I will-” 

“You didn’t do anything Kai. It was me,” he took in a deep breath, _ it’s now or never _ . “I did it to myself.” 

The sun had reached the horizon. The rays painted a sky with a beautiful splash of orange and pink hues. The rays of the light made him look more ethereal than ever. 

He walked up close to the taller boy, never breaking eye contact with him. “I love you. I love you so much, it hurts. All this time I thought it was just a mindless crush and I would get over this in a few days but no- you and your stubborn ass just had to charm me over and over again. Why the hell do I love you? You are just a baby who loves his egg tarts and plushies to no end. Your laugh echoes off the classroom walls. You are just there being the most amazing person you are.” his teary eyes shone even brighter under the dim rays of the sun.

“Why did I get attached to you and your clumsiness while eating? And how you treat your plushies like your own children. I wanna take care of them with you! When you laugh, I want to be able to hear them all the time. I want to be the reason behind your shy giggles and everything good. I know it’s selfish of me to ask that but I just can’t help myself.”

With all of this being said, it was now Kai’s turn to get stunned. Did he really have _that_ much of an impact on him? Was he really the one Taehyun loved? 

“I love you, Kai. But I know you’re with Soobin-hyung, so I won’t come in between you both. You don’t have to say anything. I can understand-”

“Woah, woah, woah, Taehyun, will you let me speak?” he cut Taehyun off from losing himself in his rant. “Who said I was with Soobin-hyung?”

Taehyun tear stained eyes glimmered. “You just told me- didn’t you?”

Realization smacked Kai on his face and he let out an exasperated sigh. 

“He is just like my older  _ brother _ ! He is just very close to me. We’re not in a relationship or whatsoever.” he clarified his earlier statement and Taehyun wished the ground would just swallow him up whole. 

_How embarrassing_. He had just assumed everything and went on with it. His brain was very obviously on vacation right now. 

His cheeks were dusted pink under the dark moonlit sky and his hands covered his face in embarrassment. His heart raced when he realized that he just spilled all of his feelings right to his _crush_. 

The taller boy moved his hands away from his face, taking in the beauty of the small boy before him. “You said you loved me?”

If he wasn’t red already, he sure as hell was now. He tried his best not to make eye contact with the boy to whom he had just confessed to.

Kai placed a delicate finger under his chin to lift his face, lowering himself a little and stared right at the way his doe eyes tried to focus anywhere but him. “Taehyun?”

His eyes snapped up to meet his eyes. Time seemed to have stopped and the world around them disappeared. It was only him and Kai. The sound of the taller one calling out his name playfully yet softly made his stomach do somersaults.

“Will you repeat what you said?” Where did all of this confidence come from? Even Kai didn’t know that but he knew he loved the way the smaller boy’s cheeks turned crimson under his gaze. “Please?”

Joy bubbled up in his chest knowing he was the reason behind the flustered mess before him. He really enjoyed teasing the boy.

Taehyun on the other hand just wished he could disintegrate. He was intimidated under his playful gaze. If only he could teleport but it just wouldn’t happen. He was internally screaming for Doraemon to appear with his gadgets and help him before he passed out from blushing so hard. 

The way the gloomy mood had shifted to an impossibly teasing atmosphere. Did the past few minutes even exist? 

A hand on his waist pulled him closer to the taller. He could feel his breath on him and - oh, god, his long lashes - he could count them as they brushed against his cheeks when his eyes fluttered shut. 

He was so sure the black haired male could feel his heart pounding, ready to jump out of his chest. And it didn’t help as he kept egging him on to repeat his words again. 

Mustering up all the courage he could, he shut his eyes and pushed himself away from his grasp yelling, ”I LOVE YOU.”

There. He said it. The truth was out. Not only to the boy but probably the whole world. It was like a stone placed on his chest was lifted and thrown far, far away. This thing called love, it was funny how it could make or break a person. It existed in so many forms and for him - it existed in the form of music and Kai. 

At that moment he didn’t care if he loved him in the same way or not. Maybe things wouldn’t be the same and-

Cupping his cheeks with both hands, the taller boy leaned his forehead against the red head. Nothing but the sound of their soft breaths and beating hearts could be heard. 

Taehyun couldn’t feel himself anymore. It was only Kai. His mind repeated the same word like a broken recorder - _ Kai, Kai, Kai _ \- it was overwhelming. 

His thumb gently brushed against Taehyun’s cheek and soon, a soft pair of lips replaced it. 

Electric. That’s how he felt- like surging through his veins as his lips came in contact with his skin. 

The raven haired boy pulled back revealing a dazed look in his eyes. They were filled with warmth and the pure look, how they shone under the starry sky. 

This was his favorite sky - his eyes. 

And then he leaned in again, this time placing a kiss on his forehead. Sparks. 

And then again - this time Taehyun mentally prepared himself, fluttering his eyes shut - but Kai teased him with a kiss to the nose his lashes brushed against his cheek ever so slightly, sending shivers down his spine. Taehyun swore his heart had stopped beating with all the fluctuations it faced in one day, almost letting out a little whine in frustration but immediately shut himself up. 

Letting out a soft giggle, he mumbled something along the lines of cute before he finally closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. Taehyun’s breathing hitched. 

This time it wasn’t electricity. Not sparks. It was full of fireworks. All the butterflies in his tummy were set free fluttering. The sweetness of his lips against his own felt like cotton candy. 

Popping candies popped endlessly in his heart as their lips moved in sync. He couldn’t feel the ground anymore. The whole moment was surreal. If this was a dream he was in, he hoped - prayed even - for it to never end. Let him enjoy this blissful moment for eternity. 

Kai pulled away but rested his forehead against his, slightly out of breath, “I love you so much, Tyun,” and then the lips returned to where they were before. 

And that was enough for Taehyun to send him flying. He felt enchanted. He could hear the sounds of the bells ringing just like magic. The taller boy wrapped his arms around the latter’s small waist and pulled him impossibly close and the red head rested on his shoulder. 

Taehyun smiled into the kiss, joy bubbling in his chest. It was like they had been just sprinkled on with pixie dust - it was the way Kai glowed.

The empty park, occasionally cars passed by but nothing mattered to them at that point. 

He did not care if anyone saw them. They were in their own little magical world. 

Their own little fairy tale. Their little love story.

  


_________________

  


Loud giggles erupted through the walls of the empty classroom where a certain pair of a raven haired and red haired boy stood as all the students went out in groups on their way home or to hang out for the weekend. 

"Not so easily!" teased the taller one sending the smaller boy to throw a little tantrum. "Please, you haven't kissed me since _last night!"_

He tip toed once again trying to steal a kiss from the taller boy but he just wouldn't let him, holding him down by the waist, "You need to feel the pain I go through when you make me do those _excruciatingly_ hard math problems."

"But you need to do it to pass!"

"And you _need_ my kisses to stay sane."

The raven haired boy smirked at the pleading expression he made. So he bent down and bonked their heads together, "Hey, now. Don't play dirty and make that face at me."

"But-"

Not letting the other finish, he finally pressing his lips against his lover's plush ones for a small peck then pulled back. 

"I think that should be enough, right?"

"You little-" Taehyun just pulled him down by the collar and crashed his lips on his instead. 

"Are you on a mission to make my heart burst today?"

He just smirked, "And if I am?"

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading till the end ;-;
> 
> i listened to a lot of taylor swift while writing this lmao i hope my not so romantic ass did something proper. And a special thanks to isma for bribing me into writing this which i didn't expect i'd enjoy so much  
> follow me on twitter and my cc


End file.
